A dare with consequences
by aesthetic-trash-right-here
Summary: During Truth or Dare, Harry was dared to kiss Draco. They both enjoyed it far too much.


Harry laughed slightly as he watched Dean walking over to a wildly blushing Seamus.  
"Come on, it's just a kiss." he said and grinned slightly.  
They were playing truth or dare and Seamus had been dared to kiss Dean though the Irish boy was, well, blushing and fidgeting instead so Dean took the matter into his hand.  
He kissed the male gently, cupping his cheek as he did so and Seamus melted into it the second that their lips touched.  
When Dean pulled away, instead of going back to his seat, he sat down next to Seamus who was now glaring at Harry.  
"Truth or Dare?" he asked and Harry, not suspecting anything chose dare as he usually did.  
Seamus smirked "Since that was just a kiss as you said so lovingly, I dare you to kiss Malfoy."  
Harry's eyes widened at that dare though he stood, determined.  
"Okay, no problem for me." he said and shrugged.  
Suddenly, he was pulled back by someone. Ginny was looking at him and shaking her head "Don't Harry. That was just a joke, right Seamus?" shr asked and it was obvious that she didn't want Harry to kiss anyone but her.  
Dean smirked and shook his head at the words and motive his ex had.  
"Sorry, sweetie but I'm sure he wasn't joking."  
Harry smiled slightly "I don't mind this, Gin, don't worry about it." he shrugged and simply walked out of the room.  
His friends followed, some excited, some horrified but all curious about what would happen next.  
Harry simply looked around, his eyes searching until he found Draco Malfoy, hottest boy of the school and his fierce enemy, talking to his avantgarde close to the Great Hall.  
He strode over quickly, silencing Draco's, disgusted "What are you doing here, Potter?" by pushing him into the next wall and snogging him like there was no tomorrow.  
His whole being was put into this as he held the other against the wall, his body pressed up against his as closely as possible.  
He was kissing Draco with everything he had, using the surprised gasp the blond had made to slip his tongue into the kiss.  
Draco who within seconds realized that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere in his position didn't want to go down without a fight.  
He kissed Harry back, pushing against him and tugging his hair, tongues meeting and tangling together.  
They both didn't realize that at some point it simply stopped being about one of them being dominant but rather that they couldn't stop anymore.  
They would pull away for seconds; gasping for a small breath though never more than they needed before they started again.  
A crowd had built around them, watching the selfdeclared enemies make out passionately.  
They finally pulled away when someone catcalled on them, eyes wide and pupils dark with lust.  
It was clear to everyone that they both had rather enjoyed this.  
"I was dared to do this." Harry said simply, in a desperate try to regain his composure though Draco simply rolled his eyes. He turned around and left without saying anything else, leaving Harry with the crowd that was staring at him.  
Some seemed delighted, some rather disgusted and most of them confused.  
Harry though decided that it was time for him to leave as well so he just rushed out of the scene, hoping that nobody would come after him.  
He sighed in relief when he got to the room of requirements, slipping in though he hadn't realized that Draco had chosen the same place to flee.  
Suddenly though they were confronted by each other once more.  
Draco stared at his enemy though his gaze wandered down to Harry's slightly swollen lips and he couldn't help but lick his own.  
At that movement, everything went downhill.  
Harry once more pushed him to a wall, lips meeting and hands exploring.  
They couldn't help it. The tension always had been there. They weren't able to stop at this point, caught up in the feelings and touches.  
It was like nothing either had ever done before. It was new and it was far too good to stop.


End file.
